User talk:JoePlay
I'm unable to create an account, halp 15:23, October 13, 2009 (UTC) hey, id like to make a page with all the solos, kinda like the factions, have each one have its own section, saying what it does, and where you learn it from in the game. can you help? Wheelchairman 02:25, September 30, 2009 (UTC)Wheelchairman I can help I can help make solo page. (knee_slap) 01:35, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sorry for making another Titans page. (knee_slap) 23:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :No worries. ;-) JoePlay (talk) 00:01, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I was messin around and I typed in "The" Titans and there wasn't one, so yeah. Same with "Tree Backs". I accept Thanks for your offer! I must say its quite a kick in the pants after coming home from work. I will happily accept your offer and take the title. --RobbosNecroman 06:57, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Let me guess you got the strategy guide as well. Wheelchairman 22:22, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Nope. JoePlay (talk) 22:39, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Walkthrough Was it you who put my walkthrough in the Menu's? If it was, thank you. Spent ages trying to work out how. I promise I'll get it finished soon ;) Kranitoko 18:56, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Even better! ;) I know I need to clean it up a little bit, as there are some grammar errors e.g. When a car parts are above a battlenun (lol) I will admit, it took me most of the day, and if you'd like to know where I really at in the game.... I'm on the battle with Doviculus. And MY WORD HE IS HARD. I know the first part, but its so hard with those tall guys, and he summons a heck load of minions. Not to mention, I do it in Brutal difficulty! lol But I will try my best ;) :Hopefully I plan to release it elsewhere. If not, here it stays ;) Kranitoko 19:09, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::UGH! Really annoyed as Robbos right now. All he cares about is the rules. I know hes an "admin" and so are you but not one person but you has actually thought: Oh wow. He's made a walkthrough hes worked hard on. Wow. - All hes done is "No you cant put your credibility on a walkthrough on wiki as its an article. WELL I GOT NEWS FOR HIM. I HAVE AN ARTICLE ON WOWWIKI THAT GOES INTO DEPTH WITH MY PERSONAL LIFE, NOTHING TO DO WITH WOW AND I DONT SEE ANYBODY REMOVING IT. I'm not having a go at you... I just wanted to rant..... sorry. Kranitoko 22:39, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- Erm, hey, I'm kind of new to wikia, but I'm eager to share of my knowledge, so I'm asking for hlep with, well, editing those menu-tabs things on the left, where "Characters" and "Factions" among others, are listed. I'd like to set up a "World" tab, since that is quite an important piece of the game, rigth? // NixorSwe